


Потерялась кошка

by Wolf_Song



Category: Original Work
Genre: Experimentation, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Song/pseuds/Wolf_Song
Summary: Попавшаяся в ловушку современности, больших городов и ночных огней.





	Потерялась кошка

Стоило оказаться в человеческом теле, первым делом Баст обратилась за информацией к своим главным помощникам — кошкам. И каково же было её удивление, когда она поняла, что не может разобрать их сигналов! Минутное удивление пришло, на смену ему пришла паника.  
  
Определённо что-то не так пошло, но что именно?  
  
По пушистым кошкам, окружившим Баст, было понятно, что им это тоже неясно. Все до одной мяукали в голос, тараща на богиню широко открытые глаза. Сунув руки в карманы джинсов, Баст огляделась. Какой-то закуток между домами недалеко от центра современного Нью-Йорка. Ну просто идеально, что сказать?  
  
Недовольно подумав об этом, Баст поправила полы куртки и ещё раз оглядела кошек, приказывая им остаться, но уже жестом, раз куда-то исчезла способность понимать их. После чего покинула закуток и постаралась идти по тротуару как можно непринуждённее. Благодаря этому обличью ей удалось слиться с толпой гуляк, высыпавших на улицу с наступлением позднего вечера.  
  
Нужно было найти остальных, спустившихся в человеческий мир.  
  
Для этого существовала их связь, позволявшая ощутить, насколько близко находится другой бог, но сейчас Баст почему-то перестала это ощущать. Сильно нервничая, она прижалась к стене дома и закрыла глаза. Нужно лишь представить одного из своих коллег, чтобы телепортироваться к нему. Баст «позвала» Анубиса и смутно надеялась, что он откликнется. Теперь перемещение.  
  
Секунда. Две. Пять. Десять. Не ощущая привычного переноса, Баст открыла глаза. И буквально вцепилась руками в свои волосы, поняв, что ничего не вышло! Какой ужас. Теперь мир смертных не казался безобидным. Он окружал, угрожал, душил Баст. Беспомощно прижавшись к холодной стене дома, она судорожно искала в толпе равнодушных людей хоть чуть-чуть знакомое лицо. Безуспешно. Неужели она здесь застрянет навсегда? Разве можно это допустить?!  
  
Пораненные о стену пальцы сообщили, что вполне. Кровь сбегала с костяшек крошечными каплями и резала нос металлическим запахом. Ещё один бог был забыт людьми и потерян. Ещё один бог обрёк себя на гибель. Баст приняла правила игры человеческого мира.  



End file.
